The present invention relates to a wheel mounting device for mounting a wheel or wheels on a baby carriage conveniently.
In a baby carriage, each wheel is mounted on a respective wheel axle, which is fastened in a hole on a respective wheel holder, and secured in place by a locknut. Washers are provided on each wheel axle to ensure tightness. When assemblied, each locknut must be properly tightened so that the wheels are stably respectively maintained in place without being stuck. While tightening or loosening a locknut, a suitable hand tool must be used. Because this wheel mounting procedure is difficult to achieve, the wheels of a baby carriage are fixed at factory before the delivery. In consequence, a consumer has no choice to buy a baby carriage with optional wheels whether the wheels of a baby carriage are of the desired size or not. Because the wheels of a baby carriage are not separately packed, much storage space is required for shipping a lot of baby carriages.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a baby carriage wheel mounting device which makes the mounting of a wheel on a baby carriage easy. It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby carriage wheel mounting device which permits a wheel to be conveniently fastened to a baby carriage without the use of any tools.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, there is provided a baby carriage wheel mounting device which is generally comprised of a wheel axle, which is directly molded on a wheel holder, and a wheel cap, which is fastened to the wheel axle at one end to secure a wheel thereon. The cap comprises a hollow plug rod inserted through a hole on the wheel into a hole on the wheel axle with two opposite projecting blocks thereof respectively engaged into two retaining slots on the wheel axle for quick connection. The wheel axle has a square rod, which is inserted into a square hole on the plug rod of the cap when the cap has been fastened into position. By means of the guidance of the square rod, the cap can be conveniently fastened into position.